


Field of Snow

by Mobsicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Scribble, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobsicle/pseuds/Mobsicle
Summary: I listened to On Love: Agape on loop and kept picturing Victor dancing so this happend.Kudos and comments appreciated!





	

He sees him and feels the cold of a field clad in white and glistening jewels of the sun. His movements smooth and soft like the wind that’ll occasionally stir up gusts of finely woven snow. The air is cold and bites into Yuri’s skin in thousands of tiny pricks. On this field made to mimic a human being he’s always put on a pedestal high enough to grant a view over the entire land barren, pristine and yet full of kaleidoscopic nuances.

When Yuri watches Victor dance his spins with an ease belying the elegant streamlines of water he feels how his heart struggles in his chest, tries to break through the cage built around it. He’ll cease breathing unconsciously; too loud is the tune inside his head, too insignificant to play a role in this piece for longer than necessary.

_How did someone like me manage to inspire you, Victor?_

He’ll ask that over and over again without lips parting to articulate the sounds. An echo never ceasing to exist as fingers curl and a body twirls in sickeningly fast spins.  
Red tint on pale cheeks, grey hair framing a face capable of displaying emotions so fragile and strong, eliciting them all the same in a storm that takes Yuri by surprise.  
Nothing compares to the videos he’s watched countless times together with Yuuko. The glimmer in his eyes when the music takes a turn; how his body reacts to the melody and gives it a solid form to be grasped, tasted.

When he touches Yuri feels reborn, feels the strength of dedication forged over a decade in each inch fingers make. A voice soft and low when he calls out his name. Bewitching in all its facets. So much that Yuri thinks he’ll never hear something quite like this. Nothing that’ll smoothly grace his ear and fill it with a shiver benign and gentle without losing its destructive force.

In all this Yuri spins in circles around the dozens of sensations Victor gives him. The feeling of something naked clinging to each thread for protection all the while watching him dance and turn, smile and beckon, play with the audience and turn it into his puppet for the duration of a single song. The ice is his weapon, the melodies his trusted companions that’ll lead him through loops and twists, through the breathtaking triples and quadruples.

When the music starts playing there’s no one else Yuri sees. His muscles tensed and ready to begin a dance he’s never dared thinking of. Calm spreads and conquers the nervousness he desperately tried to choke down all this time. He sees him observing. Bright eyes watching his every move.  
Glimpses of Victor’s face amongst thoughts of victory, of elegant charm and the tempting powers of his eros.

_His eyes on me. Only me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to On Love: Agape on loop and kept picturing Victor dancing so this happend.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
